


Friday I'm in Love/周五，我陷入爱河

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Steve, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Language Kink, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: barefootbucky:嘿！很抱歉过了这么久才回复你。希望你已经收到我上一次寄来的那几张明信片。好吧，我现在在伊斯坦布尔，这里有一班特别便宜的直飞华盛顿的航班。我想在那里稍作停留，介意我在你家留宿吗？这段旅程非常完美，但我想我需要一段时间来自我休整。





	Friday I'm in Love/周五，我陷入爱河

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friday I'm in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077001) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



周三

史蒂夫浏览着他的手机。他先看了看时间——下午2:08——然后习惯性地查看了几个APP。他清空了Facebook的通知，顺带阅读了十条先前浏览过、点赞过、评论过的帖子。娜塔莎有了一只新的猫咪，萨姆在INS上分享了他的午餐。克林特在文本中生硬地说起了俏皮话，史蒂夫丝毫没有被其打动。

 

他第一百次确认了大都会队（1）的得分、今日的天气、他的电子邮件。他感到有些厌烦，又把手机装回了口袋。

 

机场里熙熙攘攘，到处挤满了人。但史蒂夫却一直在行李领取处徘徊，时不时向巴基航班的显示屏上瞥去一眼。上面显示的飞机正点到达，但这绝对没有这么简单。

 

如果你遭遇过史蒂夫一样鸡飞蛋打的混乱经历之后，恐怕你也会这么想。提早一小时来到机场只是其中最微不足道的一环。昨夜一夜未眠的他在惯例和萨姆的晨跑中屡次被树根绊倒，对早餐也毫无胃口，换了不下十次衣服才选了现在这套藏青衬衫和牛仔裤。

 

对此他一点也不紧张。为什么要为再度见到阔别多年的挚友而紧张呢？即使他离开本国数年，经验老道地徒步穿越了一个又一个国家。即使他总是和史蒂夫失去联系，只有几个罕见时刻，像是设法在秘鲁的乡下棚户区或俄罗斯的荒芜冻原中找到无线网络的时候，才能短暂通信。他也绝不会为自己的改变而紧张。即使他因听从医嘱，为改善各类健康问题而总是在大学期间泡在体育馆。即使他现在的体型是巴基离开时的两倍。

 

对此他一点也不紧张，他只是太过兴奋而已。

 

史蒂夫心不在焉地从口袋里掏出手机——下午2:09——查看Facebook，大都会队的比分，今日的天气，他的电子邮件，再次发现没有任何更新。然后他绕开了手机短信，查看了他和巴基一直使用的无线通信程序，重读了最后几条信息。

 

1月2日,12:53AM

barefootbucky:新年快乐！我不知道你们那里现在是几点。我在加德满都（2）为寺庙中的一所孤儿院工作了好几个月，不得不长途跋涉地从山上来到城里。这个店员让我免费使用他的wifi。老实说这里的人都很友好，孩子们也都他妈的可爱极了。我一找到邮局就给你寄明信片。工作找得怎么样？

 

1月2日,7:14AM

SGRogers704: 同样的祝福送给你 :) 我得靠谷歌才能知道加德满都的位置。几个月前我得到了一份政府公职，所以我想我以后会留在华盛顿而不是回家。说到这儿，你什么时候考虑回国？

 

5月15日9:38PM

barefootbucky:嘿！很抱歉过了这么久才回复你。希望你已经收到我上一次寄来的那几张明信片。好吧，我现在在伊斯坦布尔，这里有一班特别便宜的直飞华盛顿的航班。我想在那里稍作停留，介意我在你家留宿吗？这段旅程非常完美，但我想我需要一段时间来自我休整。

 

5月15日9:39PM

SGRogers704：当然可以。我只有一间小公寓，但我想这没什么问题，你打算什么时候回来？

 

5月15日9:42PM

barefootbucky:我现在在一家旅社做工作交流，睡在一个有十几个背包客的房间的铺位上。一间只有咱们两个的小公寓说实话听起来棒呆了。早先我答应过他们要在这里再待几个星期，所以六月初可以吗？你有时间吗？ 我能在你那儿待多久？我可不想透支你对我的热情。

 

5月15日9:42PM

SGRogers704:没问题。给我你的航班信息，到时候我去接你。你想待多久就待多久，我永远欢迎你的到来。

 

5月31日1:43PM

Barefootbucky：6月3日下午3点14分，杜勒斯机场的UA2148航班。可以吗？

 

5月31日1:43PM

SGRogers704:太好了。:)到时候我一定会去的。行李领取处见。

 

现在是6月3日，下午三点左右。史蒂夫的心脏随着每分每秒的流逝在加快跳动。

 

终于到了3点14分，史蒂夫的手机只剩下2%的电量，巴基的航班仍然显示的是正点到达，他还得再过一会才能见到那个人。他走下飞机、穿过机场还要再费些时间。史蒂夫很了解他，除此之外，他会坐在在飞机的最后面，会帮助可能遇到的每个老太太提她们的行李，或者和飞机的空乘人员聊会儿天，或者在登机口和行李领取处之间品尝各类免费样品。

 

就算减去巴基离开的这五年，他们相识的时间也得超过二十年了。巴基从最开始便一直坚持自己的生活方式，史蒂夫得承认这一点，尽管他发现这通常很讨人喜爱。但现在他忍不住考虑另一种可能，巴基可能错过了这趟航班，而且没有办法联系到他。

 

但话说回来，史蒂夫认真地思考着，巴基已经独自旅行了五年，他现在肯定已经学会了如何处理这些情况。巴基很会随机应变，而且他嘴角轻轻勾起的笑容仿佛拥有魔力，能冲破语言障碍和其他壁垒，轻而易举地赢得他人的好感。在史蒂夫看来，巴基会喜欢上他遇见的每个人一点都不足为奇，因为那些人也同样喜欢他。

 

史蒂夫是中毒最深的那个。

 

刺耳的喇叭声从行李领取处发出，传送带开始转动。巴基航班的信息展现在候机楼的显示屏上。史蒂夫向四周看去，他的身侧开始涌现出了一大群人。

 

史蒂夫来回穿梭于人群之中，在无数人中寻找着巴基，随后又焦急地向他们出现的地方走去。可能他没有认出巴基，或者巴基没有认出他。可能他在附近购物或者在随便吃些什么。可能他已被卷入了另一场冒险，也许这次是雅典、或者是雷克雅末克（4）或者是其他一些史蒂夫隐约知道，但不能在地图上准确指出位置的城市。可能发生了什么事，可能——

 

混乱不堪的推测在与一双熟悉的锐利灰色眼睛相遇的一刹那戛然而止，它属于他的此生挚友。他穿了件黑色连帽衫和绿色工装裤，肩上垮着个背包，正疾步向他走来。

 

巴基认出了他，笑容瞬间点亮了他的面庞。在史蒂夫意识到之前，他的双臂已经紧紧搂住了巴基，巴基也用力回抱着他。他们都没有说什么，仿佛拥抱彼此是世界上最重要的事。从他的母亲去世之后，时隔四年，这是史蒂夫最接近回家的时刻。

 

巴基离开了他的怀抱，和史蒂夫保持着一臂的距离。“妈的。伙计，看看你。我差点没认出你来。你现在就像一堵该死的砖墙。”

 

史蒂夫用手背擦了擦脸。这没什么好尴尬的，因为巴基的眼眶也红了一圈，眼中有水光闪烁。他从不刻意地去想他到底有多思念这个人，但是上帝啊，现在一切如浪潮般涌至，他悸动的心脏抽搐着，反复地敲打他的胸膛。

 

喉咙紧缩的他一时间说不出话来，只得推推巴基的肩膀，勉强回答道，“看看你自己吧。你的头发怎么了？”

 

巴基的卷曲的头发很长，大部分被他束在脑后，些许脱落的发丝不客气地垂在脸侧。他看上去一点都没有变老，除了不见了脸上的青春痘，和最后的那点婴儿肥。取而代之是一个坚毅的、轮廓分明的下巴，以及宽松的连帽衫下的结实肌肉。也许是因为总是背着沉重的背包，他的肩膀变得相当宽阔。但不管怎样他都是巴基，真实的他就站在史蒂夫的面前。

 

“当你在赶路时，只有两种解决方法，减掉它或任它继续生长，最后的结果就是它们都乱成该死的一团。”巴基回答道。他的手仍搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，像是生怕他会走掉似的。这时他的眼角瞥到了什么，把行李袋从肩膀上取下，随手递给了史蒂夫，“我看到我的行李了。快帮我拿着这个。”

 

巴基在人群中蜿蜒前行。史蒂夫看到他抓住一个巨大的绿色管状物，把它扔到了地上。然后开始帮助身边一对老夫妇拿他们的行李，接着是其他人。当一个上了年纪的妇人的行李拉杆抬不起来时，巴基直接单膝跪地，掏出一把瑞士军刀来修理它。大概过了五分钟，巴基回到了史蒂夫身边。巨大的绿色管子被打开，一个背包出现在眼前。它比巴基还要再高一英尺。

 

“那东西有多重?”“史蒂夫问道。如果巴基不是个嬉皮背包客的话，这看上去很像是弗兰肯斯坦（5）会造出的东西。它有好几处被修补过，到处都是被晒过的褪色痕迹，而且它似乎大部分都是靠管道胶带（6）粘在一起的。

 

不知何故巴基开始蔑视起物理学，他耸了耸肩说，“托运行李的女士说他有60公斤”

“别这样，巴克，我是美国人。”

“差不多一百三十磅，”巴基微笑地看着他说，两人一起向出口走去。“要是连基本的单位转换都搞不懂，怎么能得到一份政府工作呢？”

“事实是政府也是由一群美国人管理的。谁知道呢？”

“这解释真棒。”

 

他们找到了史蒂夫的车。说实话，史蒂夫一直认为这辆车单调透了。但是巴基一看到它就吹起了口哨，“看看你，开着辆这么成熟的车。你那辆旅行车怎么了？”

史蒂夫打开了后备箱，帮巴基放下背包。“几年前就坏掉了。开始我开着哈雷摩托到处跑，但后来工作给了我这个。我有点讨厌它，它太……正派了。”

 

后备箱被关上，史蒂夫坐在了驾驶座上，一旁的巴基则倒在乘客座上，“哇，什么都看起来很新。方向盘在左边啊！”（7）

“我们生活在一个疯狂的时代，”史蒂夫一边说，一边发动引擎，把车开出停车场。

 

有太多话要说，有太多事情要弥补，史蒂夫一时不知该如何说起。他先是问了巴基航班的情况。作为回答，巴基用整个车程的时间为他讲述了一段史诗般的航空故事。

 

这真像他们的中学时代的重演。当时为了短暂的度假，他们经常在烈日炎炎的夏日中开车兜风。他的天地中只剩下妈妈那辆老旧旅行车的嘈杂引擎声，以及巴基观察最平常事物时的兴奋摇摆。他永远热爱巴基看待世界的方式，就好像每个跳入眼中的事物都是世界上独一无二的珍宝。但巴基没能一直如此。十三岁那年他的父母因车祸去世，他变成了一个普通的孩子，喜爱电子游戏、抱怨学校生活、对那些想要镇压他的天性，企图把他教成一个班级小丑的老师感到异常的愤怒。

 

在父母去世的最初震惊后，巴基变了。史蒂夫亲眼目睹了这一切，因为巴基搬到了史蒂夫和他妈妈那里。不过从严格来讲，巴基应该和他那个酗酒的夜班工人叔叔“住”在一起，可他在那里甚至都没有睡觉的地方。所以巴基和史蒂夫住在了一起，他们分享同一张床和房间，即使长大后也不例外。因为他们的小公寓里只有两间卧室。学校和政府都没有发现这个秘密。史蒂夫开心的话，他的妈妈也会开心。而史蒂夫只要和巴基住在一起就会是世界上最开心的人，哪怕巴基睡着时会抢走了所有的毯子。

 

对大多时人来说，年幼时便遭遇这样的悲剧很容易吸毒成瘾或是陷入抑郁。巴基是大多数人的对立面，他把自己推向了另一个极端，无时无刻不洋溢着快乐，像一个精力充沛的蹦蹦跳跳的圆球，没有焦点，也没有方向。

 

巴基时不时中断他的讲述，指着他们驶过的建筑物发出“我忘了一件事！”或者“我们什么时候能去那儿？”之类的感慨。

 

“我在八年级的班级旅行之后就再也没来过华盛顿。你还记得吗？”当他们经过史密森尼的博物馆时，巴基问道。

 

“不太记得了。”史蒂夫回答道。巴基没将对话延续下去，他转而讲述先前那段多姿多彩的航空经历：一个婴儿爬到了他的大腿上，她的妈妈却在与自己的晕机反映相搏斗。

 

当史蒂夫停好车并把他带到公寓的第三层楼时，巴基仍在喋喋不休。他打开门，把钥匙放在柜子上，这时巴基又一次打断了自己的演讲，环顾四周说道，“哇，你说你有一间小公寓，这和我之前想象得可不一样。你到底在政府做什么工作？”

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“不能详细说明。我的大多数同事都住在这个楼上，然后我就买了间最便宜的。”

 

巴基扔掉了他的背包，后者在地板上发出一声巨响，在整个客厅间回荡不休。“不能说？你他妈的是个间谍还是其他的什么？”他走到阁楼落地窗前，俯瞰着华盛顿的景色。

 

“也许吧，”史蒂夫说，他靠在厨房的小桌上，双臂交叉放在胸前，看着巴基像小狗一样在房间里闲逛，慢慢地适应他的新家。

 

巴基瞪了他一眼。“话题暂存，等把你灌醉之后我们再谈。该死的家具都在哪里？你是刚搬进来吗？”

 

史蒂夫向四周看去，试图看到他的公寓在别人眼中的样子。他的床垫放在靠墙的地面上，妈妈的棉被盖在上面。旁边有个塞满了书的塑料储物箱，箱子上放着一盏小灯。他的笔记本电脑放在被子上。除此之外还有一个面朝窗户的画架，白色的帆布覆盖其上。美术用品装在另一个储物箱里。他不知道还有什么是他所需要的。

 

“大约半年前。”史蒂夫回答道，“反正我也不怎么经常来这边住。”

“这就是你对储物狂的意见吗？”巴基问道，坐在他的背包前，拉开了拉链。

“听不懂你在说什么。”史蒂夫说道，又补充了句，“你饿了吗？”把早餐台转到厨房的不锈钢台面上。

“别转移话题。”巴基回应道，在他的行李间匆忙翻找着什么。

“为什么不？你不也总是这样干。”

仿佛为了验证史蒂夫的观点似的，巴基抛出了句，“你有茶叶吗？”

“谁他妈的要喝茶啊？”

“全世界，史蒂夫。”

“好吧，但我就算了，我要喝咖啡。这里有咖啡机。”

巴基叹了口气，“那就咖啡吧。不管怎样，我想你妈妈的东西还要再多一点。”

咖啡豆被放进机器，史蒂夫紧绷着下巴说，“都处理掉了。”

“所有的吗？她的东西有很多。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫平静地说，把咖啡杯放到壶嘴下，按下了按钮。“我不能一一查看它们。”他咬住舌尖，以免自己说得太多。“所以我把它们放到不动产拍卖会上，然后搬到了华盛顿。”

 

房间中凝固的寂静显而易见，史蒂夫看着咖啡机上闪烁的红灯，试图平复波动的情绪。巴基有权这么询问。史蒂夫的妈妈是一个储物狂。史蒂夫的成长与一个炉灶的炉子和狭小的生存空间相伴相随。他在炉子上把鸡蛋煮过了头，然后在厨房的桌子上吃掉它。那个只有一平方英寸的地方，永远只能放下一把椅子。也许这就是他很容易和巴基在一个房间里共度四年的原因。史蒂夫和他的母亲对空间感和归属感都没有明确概念，而巴基似乎根本不在意这些。他走在哪里，哪里便成了他的家。

 

史蒂夫没有留意到巴基的动作，直到他的手臂绕上了他的腰，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背。

 

“对不起，”巴基轻声说。“我太累了。见到你让我兴奋过了头，都是我考虑不周。”

 

史蒂夫闭上了不断颤动的眼睛，把巴基的手臂搂得更紧。这也许不是一次全然柏拉图的碰触，他已经忘记了这种感觉。但他很高兴巴基这么做了。心脏上有一种蛰伏多年的熟悉痛楚。当他将头靠上巴基的肩膀时，他全身的肌肉都在不由自主地放松。

 

看着巴基就像看着镜子中的映像。巴基的身体是史蒂夫身体的延伸，反过来也一样。在那张不得不适应两个十几岁男孩的窄小床垫上，他们每个夜晚都在彼此的臂弯中入眠，每个清晨都四肢交缠地一起醒来。他们从未谈论过，他们从未有过这个必要。

 

但是巴基走了。

 

他的母亲也离开了人世。

 

史蒂夫第一次意识到自己在与他们一同远去，留下的更多是他的躯壳。他每周工作六十小时，凭着记忆为所爱之人画像，因为他从未留下过他们的任何痕迹。

 

“嘿，”巴基说，脸埋在史蒂夫的颈弯里。他们没有接吻，即使这是世界上最容易做到的事。史蒂夫意识到这是他们的底线，是先前他们从未越过的底线。他们所做的只是随意地在周边跳来跳去，仿佛根本没有把它当做一个选项。“你说的对，我得吃点东西。你这里有什么？”

 

“汉堡,”史蒂夫说。

 

紧贴着肌肤的嘴唇弯起了弧度，他回答道，“我有好几年没有吃过汉堡了。”

 

史蒂夫深吸了一口气。自从巴基离开后，他第一次觉得自己变回了一个真正的人。他不情愿地放开了巴基，拿出一些食物。

 

在史蒂夫做饭的时候，巴基跳上一旁的柜台，喝着一杯加了糖的咖啡。他解释说，他上一次是在一家烂透了的餐馆吃的汉堡，那个位于利马（8）郊外叫做米拉弗洛雷斯的小城几乎摧毁了他对汉堡的全部认知。

 

解释很快便脱离轨道，向着几个他与一个叫罗德里戈的男人共同参演的冒险故事急驶而去。其他角色还有罗德里戈的朋友安德烈和德国女人海伦。巴基同他们有着几个月的冒险时光。

 

汉堡做好后，他们盘腿坐在硬木地板上，在落地窗前面对面地随意聊些什么。吃完了大半个汉堡后，巴基摇了摇头说，“南美洲，伙计，整个大陆都很不真实。你能靠着几百美元在那里待上一年，可以没完没了地举办聚会，吃些世界上最好的食物。”

 

史蒂夫静静地听着，沉浸在他的故事里。虽然当他想起巴基真的就坐在身边的时候，情绪的浪潮仍会时不时地涌上他的心头。

 

巴基咬了一口说:“但没有什么能比得上一个好的老式美国芝士汉堡。”“谢谢你的食物。谢谢你收留了我。”

 

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“Mi casa, su casa.”（我的家就是你的家）

 

“Este lugar no es mi hogar, tú eres mi hogar,”（9） 巴基回答道。 

 

史蒂夫盯着他，“我不是很擅长西班牙语。”

 

巴基的上扬的嘴唇勾出了一个微笑，“我知道。”

 

“你说了什么？”

 

巴基耸耸肩，“那些你都知道。”

 

洗碗时史蒂夫用眼角余的光瞥到巴基正站在他的包前脱衣服。他抓住连帽衫的后部，把它从身上拽下，一件破旧的灰色T恤露了出来。他脱掉了裤子，把它们扔到了一堆东西上，然后是他的T恤和——

 

是的，巴基当然要比他离开的时候大得多，几乎和史蒂夫的差不多。他的皮肤晒得黝黑，肩膀上的色斑如此明显。背部的遒劲的肌肉线条像根结实的绳索，最后他身上只剩下了一条黑色的紧身内裤。史蒂夫一直在看着他，距离他上次这样看他，距离他上次这样看一个人已经过去了太久太久。

 

这是性的投射，亦或是浪漫的化体，也许它什么都不是。对于史蒂夫来说，这始终是个不解不迷。没有任何语言能形容他眼中的巴基，就像他第一次去美术馆去欣赏莫奈、伦勃朗（10）和达利（11）的作品时一样。他眼中的世界清清楚楚地在某一刻呈现在他眼前，尚是孩童的他为此生出了哭泣的欲望。他意识到自己永不孤独。

 

这并不是说巴基比他离开时更好看。每个阶段的巴基都有着独特的魅力。他是人类艺术的化身，史蒂夫无法再承受失去他的痛苦。

 

巴基转过身来发现史蒂夫在凝视他，但是他没有过多在意。因为盯着巴基是史蒂夫长久以来的一个坏习惯。史蒂夫在他睡着的时候画他，在他玩电视游戏时画他，在他在教室里百无聊赖时画他。只要他有一张纸一根笔，巴基的形象就能占据其上，他的整个世界都被巴基占据了。

 

巴基小跑着跳上了床垫，力量太大以至于让床垫在地板上打滑并最后撞上了墙壁。

 

“我要把它们都拿回来。”巴基说道，闷闷的声音从枕头里传来，“没有家具真是个伟大的想法。”

 

在史蒂夫完成了洗碗任务时，巴基已经打起了轻柔的小鼾。夕阳西下，落日的余晖渐渐变得暗淡，史蒂夫脱去他的牛仔裤和衬衫，坐在离巴基几英尺远的地板上。画板放在大腿上，身边放着一盒蜡笔。

 

画上的巴基趴着身子，身下压着枕头，头发凌乱地散在脸上，黝黑的皮肤和结实的肌肉裸露在外。自他离开后史蒂夫画了他足足有一千次，但是没有一次是这样的。新出现的巴基闻起来像熏香般令人迷醉。他用手指拂过金色的碎发，以免它遮挡自己的视线。

 

史蒂夫将落日的霞光投射到巴基的身体上，他妈妈那双被巴基缠在腿上的被子也染上了夕阳的色彩，橙色与粉色涂抹其间。拖曳的蜡笔画出了他下腰的陡然弯曲，画出了他丰满的上唇，画出了他眼下的阴影，画出了他悬在床边的每一个指节。但也不是所有的细节都能够面面俱到。巴基的眼睛在眼皮下轻轻颤动，胸膛随着呼吸平稳起伏，唇瓣间随之吐出轻柔的呼气。

 

太阳彻底消失在天幕后，史蒂夫收好他的美术用品，洗了洗手，带着他的笔记本电脑和耳机爬到了巴基的身侧。

 

他在Netflix上刚看了十分钟视频，巴基便转过身，蜷缩的身体靠近史蒂夫，脸贴着他的肩膀，小声嘟哝道，“太亮了。”

 

“你想让我把它关掉吗?”“史蒂夫问道。

 

巴基点点头，然后凑得更近了。史蒂夫关掉了他的笔记本电脑，把它放在一边，缓缓钻进床垫上的被子里。他们的双腿立即缠在一起，巴基的前额靠上他的胸口，咕哝着:“我想念这个。我想念你。”

 

“我也是，”史蒂夫低声说，手指在巴基的发丝间穿梭。

 

巴基的呼吸很快变得深沉，但史蒂夫还得过上很久才能睡着。

 

周四

 

阵阵声音从公寓中传来，夹杂着煎培根的香气。独自躺在床上的史蒂夫朦胧中意识到这是他的妈妈在大厅里为他们准备早餐，起得比他更早的巴基可能正双手抱膝地坐在桌子上，和妈妈聊些什么。他和史蒂夫的母亲建立了一种史蒂夫永远无法理解的古怪关系。她会告诉巴基一些从不告诉史蒂夫的事，专注的巴基会把她的每个字都牢记在心。他注视和对待她的方式仿佛她是位真正的女王，这是史蒂夫本该去做却从未尝试过的方式。因为巴基对万事万物都怀有同样的尊敬，而史蒂夫永远无法以他的视角去看待这个世界，

 

几秒后史蒂夫才想起自己睡在自己公寓的床上，而煎培根的味道是从他的厨房中飘来的。他睁开眼睛环顾四周，身侧的笔记本电脑消失了，缀在玻璃上的晨露模糊了窗外的风景。

 

他从床上坐起，看到巴基站在炉子前，湿漉漉的头发被整齐地束在脑后。他穿着件史蒂夫的黑色T恤和一条过于宽松的牛仔裤，松松垮垮地挂在他的臀上。史蒂夫的笔记本在他身后的角落里打开，他熟练地将锅内的煎饼向空中抛去。

 

然后它像一个砸中脑袋的可恶棒球一般击中了他的心脏。巴基真的在这里，穿着他的衣服在他的厨房里烹饪着他的食物，而不是在地球的另一边徒步翻越喜马拉雅山。史蒂夫不用在每个清晨都带着空洞的愿望醒来，祈求今天是巴基能再次联络他的一天，盘亘他心间五年的烦忧终于失去了存在的土壤。

 

巴基就在这里。

 

史蒂夫走下了床，在巴基向平底锅里放入更多的面糊之前，蹑手蹑脚地向他走去。听到史蒂夫走动声音的巴基转过身来，脸上洋溢着笑容，张开嘴想要说些什么。这时史蒂夫用力把他拉进怀抱，脸埋在他的肩膀上，眼泪灼痛了他的视线。他的心遗落了那么久，现在终于回到了他的身边。

 

他想巴基有可能会推开他，然后像平日里说些愚蠢的玩笑来转移话题。但是他紧紧地拥抱着史蒂夫，一只手轻抚着他的后背，另一只手在他的金发间穿梭，低声说，“我知道。对不起，我很抱歉。”一遍又一遍地重复，直到史蒂夫的喉咙变得哽咽，险些抽泣起来。他推开了巴基，深深地看着他，看着那个被剥去了往日上百万层保护壳的失去了亲人的孩子。史蒂夫很想原谅他，但现在他还做不到。

 

史蒂夫转身去洗澡，等他出来的时候，巴基已经准备好了早餐和两杯冒着热气的咖啡。

 

史蒂夫坐了下来。有巴基在身边，他永远都不需要担心气氛会过于沉默，因为他会马上扔出一个话题。“你知道，无论我去什么地方，早餐都是我最喜欢的环节。咖啡和茶和果汁。肉和水果和面包。午餐与晚餐也有许多不同，但是早餐……早餐告诉了我一个地方的众多文化。”他指着一块培根对史蒂夫说，史蒂夫安静地听着，肿胀的喉咙仍然无法发出任何声音。

 

这种感觉就像他的妈妈刚刚去世的那时候，他到处都能看到她的脸，仿佛她一直在他的视野边缘徘徊，却永远无法企及。他时常会梦见她回到他身边，仿佛只是暂时外出旅行。有时这种感觉仍盘桓在史蒂夫的心头，他会抓起手机拨通她的号码，告诉她生活中发生的重要事情，仿佛她在天堂的另一端能听到他的倾诉。

 

巴基的离去带给他同等的悲恸。即便他并没有真正死去，他的离去仍然令史蒂夫产生与母亲去世时相近的怅然若失。

 

但这终究还有有所不同。巴基真的回来了，好像什么都没改变，好像他们的关系只是按下了暂停，如今一切终于回到正轨。

 

该死的这真是太好了，好得简直令人难以置信。

 

也许这便是事情原有的样子，史蒂夫的内心为此悄声辩解道。

 

“你不上班吗？”巴基问道。

 

史蒂夫设法找回他的声音，回答道，“不用，我请了昨天和今天的两天假。”他等着巴基讲述另一个故事或者追问他关于间谍的事，但是这个想法落了空，巴基没有开口。于是他转而问道，“你今天有什么计划吗？”

 

巴基久久地凝视着他，然后回答道，“Aimer chaque partie de ton corps avec ma langue.”（12）

“我一点也不会说法语。”

“那好吧。Ich möchte jeden Augenblick meines Lebens mit dir verbringen.”（13）

“上帝啊，你到底会说多少种语言？”

巴基耸耸肩，“我很容易就能学会它们。我想我能够用十二种语言交谈。但流利使用的可能就只有英语和西班牙语。”

“好吧，让我们回到英语。你今天想要做什么？”

“说实话，我挺想休息一段时间的。我们能看上一天的Netflix吗？”

 

史蒂夫把《绝命毒师》（14）介绍给了巴基。笔记本电脑坐在面前的地板上，早餐的盘子躺在厨房中，然后他们穿戴整齐地在床上呆了一整天。史蒂夫一只手撑着头，一只手搭在躺在他前边的巴基的肚子上。

 

史蒂夫时不时深吸一口气，为巴基身上染遍他气味的事实陶醉不已。巴基现在穿着他的衣服，躺在他的床上，这让他的心脏涨得满满的。

 

几个小时后，史蒂夫为他们做了些三明治，巴基最终还是问起了史蒂夫的生活。询问时的他有些害羞，把盘子里的薯条挪来挪去，像是这个问题让他很紧张似的。史蒂夫没有责备他，因为他们仍没有谈论到他母亲的死亡。除了结果之外巴基对这件事一无所知。史蒂夫甚至不知道他是怎么得知这个消息的，毕竟巴基一直和他的母亲联系密切。

 

“所以最后你取得了什么学位？”巴基又问道，“顺便说一句，恭喜你。”

“谢谢你的祝福，也谢谢你给我寄来的卡片。我得到了绘画学士学位和历史学士学位。”

“双学位？怎么做到的？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，拿了盘子里的一片生菜，“少睡会儿，用那些时间多做一些工作，然后坚持到底。”

他能够感受到巴基怀疑的目光，“所以当我外出的时候你没有交任何新朋友吗？”

“不是。我的意思是，在大学里是的。”史蒂夫说，“我有一些工作中的朋友。我确定他们已经疯狂用短信轰炸过我一轮了，但是我的手机开了紧急模式”

巴基没有吭声，史蒂夫抬头看着他的嘴角渐渐上扬，“他们为什么要这样，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫紧张地大笑起来，“可能因为我告诉过他们我在外远游的挚友要回来，他们也许对你……有点好奇。”

“为什么？”巴基皱着眉问道，装出了一副茫然无知的样子。

 

史蒂夫朝他扔了个薯片，“因为没人能在列举巴基·巴恩斯的基本事迹的时候，能不使它听上去太过荒谬。‘哦，巴基已经在全世界背包旅行五年了。’‘他怎么付得起的？’他们问我，我说‘他妈的我根本就不知道。’”

 

巴基捡起那块薯片扔进了嘴里，“尽管人们普遍认为旅游很廉价，度假才是昂贵的。在地图上随便选一个地方，收拾好行李然后出发。大多数人都愿用食物和住处来支付你的工作报酬。来往两地的交通费和抵达后办理护照的费用是你唯一需要花费的。”

 

“你父母的保险费维持了五年吗？”史蒂夫问道。他记起当巴基决定离开时，他拒绝询问巴基这个问题，甚至在事情发生的时候仍拒绝承认巴基离开的事实。他欺骗着自己，直到巴基真的离开的那天，直到看着巴基的身影消失在拉瓜地尔亚机场的安检处的那一刻。当时的巴基只带了一个行李袋，肩上背得还是往日上学时的书包，看上去一点也不像会离开整整五年。

 

“还有我离开前存的钱。”巴基回答道。从史蒂夫记事起巴基便总是在工作。早在他们十二岁的时候，他便选了一条送报路线，利用比别人早起的几个小时完成兼职。暑假的时候他会为冰沙屋工作，周末的时候则换成了冰激凌店。他是史蒂夫认识的唯一一个避开童工法并在十五岁起便全天工作的孩子。但是精力充沛的他却对学校的课外课程毫无兴趣。

 

“我总有一天会去看看这个世界。”巴基总是说，“加入戏剧俱乐部或是田径队对我认识世界没有帮助。”

 

“我想我离开时大约有一万美元。”巴基继续说，“因为我想知道能否凭借自己的力量实现计划，所以我先选择了英国。但之后我发现这里的花销实在是太高昂了，法国也一样。接着我去了意大利、爱尔兰、苏格兰、希腊、罗马、德国，没有按照地图上的顺序。第一年我花了三千美元。但是后来我在德国遇到了海伦，那时她正要去南美洲教英语，我花了一千美元跟着她。我们在那里得到了一个长期的教学工作，所以之后的一整年我只花了二百美元。现在我知道的大部分知识都是她教给我的。”

 

史蒂夫想问他们是否曾经是一对恋人，但最后问出口的却是，“那她现在在哪儿？”

“在南极探险。我们在玻利维亚分开。之后我在阿根廷待了一段时间，随后登上了从智利到新西兰的航班，在那里待了半年。接着又去了印度尼西亚、越南、泰国等国家”

“你还有钱吗?”“史蒂夫问道。他想听到否定的答案，这样至少短时间内巴基不会再选择离开。

“很多，”巴基回答，说完便搁置了这个话题。

史蒂夫心下一沉。

 

他们又看了几个小时的《绝命毒师》，在日暮的时候去吃披萨和喝啤酒。为了方便巴基用他的大勺子吃饭，他们在中途换了位置。史蒂夫的情绪高涨。他有些醉了，厌烦铆钉蹭在皮肤上的感觉，便索性直接脱下了短裤。

 

当他在床上翻来覆去的时候，巴基一直看着他。他在醉意朦胧中似乎感受到巴基瞳仁中的蓝色弥散得更深，正在用一种近似于评估的眼神追溯着他的身体。

 

接着巴基也脱下了衣服，史蒂夫抓起毯子盖住了他们的身体。空调开得有些低，但是与他相贴的肌肤却是温暖而柔和的。

 

在第十二集和接近第二季尾声的时候，史蒂夫开始昏昏欲睡。巴基的长腿放到他的双腿之间，这很舒服，让他觉得很放松。他慢慢地移动着，想象着巴基皮肤的触感、嘴唇尝起来的味道、以及在那时性感嘴唇中吐露出的小声音……

 

巴基的手在史蒂夫的身侧上下移动，轻轻移动的指尖让史蒂颤抖不已。史蒂夫呼吸时不由地发出一声呻吟，然后他咬住嘴唇，向巴基的身体挪去。

 

史蒂夫能够感受到巴基的呼吸喷洒在他的肌肤上，然后柔软的嘴唇覆在其上。不是一个吻，他落在了后颈上，汲取着他的气息，仿佛史蒂夫是他所需要的全部空气。

 

巴基的手指逗弄着他的尾椎，在他内裤边缘来回穿梭。他的阴茎半勃，向后蹭着抓着他臀部的巴基，两人研磨在一起。史蒂夫感受到臀部后的粗长、坚硬的勃起，与此同时巴基的手指不断下落，抓住他的老二顶端。

 

他们沉默着爱抚着对方的身体。但当巴基抵在史蒂夫脖颈上的嘴唇泄出一声呻吟，并在他的肩旁出落下一连串亲吻后，游戏结束了。

 

史蒂夫转过身体面对着巴基，大腿移动到巴基的臀部，巴基的腿移动到史蒂夫和他的阴茎之间，用力地磨蹭着，布料紧紧绷着，但是这磨蹭让史蒂夫喘不过气来。

闭着眼，额头相抵，呼吸沉重，他们一起动作，臀部以缓慢地节奏在相互摩擦，这是种很好的感觉，史蒂夫能感受到从脊椎出累积的阵阵快感。巴基的手插入他的头发剪，最后史蒂夫的内裤掉了下去，现在是肌肤与肌肤，一切感觉都被放大了。

 

触摸巴基不是件难事，这和触摸他自己没什么区别，就像史蒂夫在燥热中醒来，发现他的勃起抵在床垫上，清醒后梦中巴基的形象慢慢消散。然后他的手动了起来，巴基的名字从舌尖滚落，在他意识到巴基不再身边之前便进入梦乡。、

但现在真的是他。这种感觉就像干渴一生后饮到的第一口水，冰凉的生命之源流入他的喉咙。在极乐边缘徘徊的他紧咬牙关，堵着所有渐渐积累的愉悦爱语。

 

他们在彼此身体上蹭来蹭去，满身是汗，嘴唇相距仅有一英寸，但仍没有粘合在一起，只是呼吸着彼此的空气。在史蒂夫的梦中，巴基发出些微弱的声音，绝望而低沉，有一些破碎。

他们的心脏跳动在一起，他们随着心脏的旋律律动着。史蒂夫认为也许这只是因为他们共用一个心脏。

 

这个想法让史蒂夫攀上情欲的边缘，他抓住巴基的后背，动作失去乐乐控制。温热的液体喷溅在他们的腹部上，巴基动作得更快了。巴基的呼吸停止了，他一动不动，当阴茎释放的时候，史蒂夫能够感到它在臀部的抽动，和他的混在一起。史蒂夫的嘴唇向低处寻去，张开嘴去亲吻巴基下巴上的突起，巴基的嘴唇中发出一声心满意足的呻吟。

 

巴基放任自己的双手在史蒂夫的背上游走，他们两个谁都不愿分开，史蒂夫很快便沉入深深的睡眠。

 

 

 

 

 

周五

 

令人厌恶的闹钟地准时响起时，他和巴基仍然像他们睡着前那样相互依偎地蜷缩在一起。

 

从枕头下被捞出的闹钟彻底闭上了响个不停的嘴。史蒂夫轻手轻脚地把相缠的四肢从巴基身上挪开。巴基有能够在地震中熟睡的本领，也曾经有过这样的经历，所以当身边的热源离开时，他应该不会被轻易惊醒。事实证明这个估计是正确的，但睡梦中的他还是不自觉地向史蒂夫的方向移动，想要找到那个依附的怀抱。他的喉咙中发出一声可怜兮兮的嘟哝，鼻子厌恶地皱成一团。

 

从床上爬起需要动员史蒂夫所有的意志，但是这一切都是值得的，特别是当看到巴基趴在床上，手臂放在枕下的时候。他的内裤紧紧地绷在大腿上，露出了后背的小小腰窝和臀部的完美曲线。咬上这片赤裸肌肤的与画下这动人一幕的双重欲望同时占据了他的心头，可他仅剩的时间只能做一件事。

 

他拿起速写本，在昏暗的晨光中，用炭笔简单勾出一幅草图，画出柔软的边缘和细小的阴影。他努力摆脱上班前把那人一口吃掉的诱人想法。

 

抬头瞥了一眼墙上的表，他意识到自己马上就要迟到了。于是他合上了速写本，跳进了淋浴间。

 

当他准备好去上班时，熟睡的巴基仍保持着他离开时的姿势。史蒂夫凝视了他很久才不情愿地溜出公寓。

 

今天的工作任务是整理上周结案的大量文件，真是漫长而无聊的一天，他的搭档娜塔莎只问过一次关于巴基的事，剩下的时间她都给他展示着照片，上面的主角是一只她新养的名叫“桃子”的小猫。

 

但等到他与克林特、娜塔莎和萨姆共进午餐时，她便出手盘问有关巴基的事，尤其是当他的脸红开始变得明显的时候。他们大肆嘲笑着他。直到史蒂夫最后恼怒地说，“一群五岁的小孩，这和你们没关系。”

 

“好吧，伙计，随你怎么说。一定要记得邀请我们参加婚礼。”萨姆说道。这就是那天关于巴基的最后一句话，之后娜塔莎话锋一转，讨论的话题又回到她的爱宠身上。

 

5点18分，史蒂夫爬上了公寓的楼梯。他松开了领带，发现了前门没有上锁，就走进去看了看……他的公寓被塞得满满的。

 

很多东西。

 

一张靠墙放着的丑陋的碎花沙发，一个装着55英寸电视的大箱子，还有几个标有瑞典语的各式各样的盒子。

 

一切不合时宜之间的是巴基，他坐在一个看上去像是床架的地方，扎着马尾辫，穿着史蒂夫的另一套衣服，盘着腿光着脚坐在那里，正在用史蒂夫打开的笔记本电脑听Spotify （15）。

 

“你他妈的在干什么?”“史蒂夫问道。

巴基抬头对他笑了笑，“好吧，是一个疯狂的故事。我去了街上的一家旧货店。”

史蒂夫打断了他，“最近的旧货店在七英里外。”（19）

“听起来不错，”巴基回答。“不管怎样,我只想找一些衣服，因为我的东西都不太能穿了，总不能老穿你的衣服——不是说你的衣服有什么问题，虽然你的衣服中蓝色的部分挺多，简直太多了——然后我找到了贝西小姐……”他指了指沙发，“我觉得她和你公寓蛮搭的。”

 

史蒂夫向他眨眨眼，粉绿相间的“贝西小姐”看上去就像是一堆呕吐物的结合体，结果它在巴基口中却成了室内的装饰品，“剩下那些呢？”

 

巴基站了起来，眼睛闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“这就到了最酷的地方了。我在旧货店偶遇了一个在后面四处找零件的家伙。他叫托尼，是个特别古怪的人，脸上还带着焊接面罩，像是忘记了摘下来似的。不管怎样，我问他在找什么。他说他正在制造一台机器，这让我决定不再询问他这些问题。但是后来他说他真正该去的地方应该是宜家，还邀请我一同前去，我说我能够忍受一次宜家之旅。他也有辆卡车，所以我便买了贝西和其他一些公寓里要用的东西，拜托他帮我一起运回来。我还拿到了他的名片”他从自己（史蒂夫）的后兜里掏出一个麻布钱包，递给史蒂夫一张名片，“他告诉我说，如果我需要帮忙组装什么的话，就给他打电话。”

 

名片上写着：托尼·斯塔克，斯塔克工业董事长

 

“你和托尼·斯塔克去了一次宜家。”史蒂夫说。

“是的,”巴基答道。当他看到史蒂夫那个介于愤怒和难以置信之间的表情时，他的嘴角有些颤抖。“怎么？你认识他吗？”

“斯塔克工业是世界上最大的公司之一。”

“真的吗？这么厉害。”巴基开始撕下电视箱子上的胶带。

 

史蒂夫环顾周围这些堆积如山的盒子们，他的心脏在胸腔中颤动，在肺叶旁急剧紧缩，呼吸一时间成了件艰难至极的事。视野变得狭窄，仿佛在通过一根狭长的管子来注视这个世界。突然巴基的手扶在他的肩膀上，稳住了他摇摇欲坠的身躯。

 

“史蒂夫?”他问道。“你没事吧?”

巴基把他拉到了沙发上，这很好，史蒂夫不能确定他还有没有站着的力气。

他的身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手捂住脸说，“我不想要这些，巴克。我不喜欢家具。我喜欢用自己的手指和脚趾数自己拥有的财富。”

“我知道，我也是这样的。我已经这样生活了五年了。我只是想——”

史蒂夫坐起来怒视着他，“你想什么，巴基？离开我的生活五年后才回来，现在你想要假装什么都没变吗？”

 

“好吧，话题又扩大了。但是,我的意思是……好吧。”

 

源源不断的话失控地从嘴中涌出：五年来不为人知的怨恨被暂时压抑，他提起了另一件更令他伤痛的事，“妈妈永远都不会回来了，她也是你的家人。当我们需要的时候，你没能像我们当年做过的那样陪在我们身边。现在你回来了，在抛弃过这个家之后又试图和我重新建立一个新家。你不能这样，巴克。”

 

巴基沉默了很久，最后他平静地问道，“那我该怎么办？”

史蒂夫从口袋中拿出钥匙，将摩托车的钥匙从环中取下，塞进巴基的手心，“做你要做的事。骑上哈雷摩托，就像我知道你早晚要去做的那样，踏上你伟大的美国公路之旅。”

 

钥匙被巴基握在手心，他低头看着攥紧的拳头，“那不是我想要的。”

“别言不由衷。上次离开时你他妈的只拿了本书就上路了。把摩托车开走，这样我就能把你回来过的痕迹都忘记。”

“那不是我想要的，”巴基轻轻摇头，“这是你想要的吗?”

“是的，我宁愿这么做。”史蒂夫想去洗个澡，希望等他从浴室中出来时巴基已经走了。

但是巴基拉住了他的手肘，“听着——”

 

“不，”史蒂夫打断了他，“就这一次，你先听我说。我比我生命中的任何时刻都更渴望拥有你，但是你不能在这间屋子里存下几周的幸福回忆后便远走高飞。我无法接受你的再度离开。我更不会为你留下一个家，只为等你一时兴起的归来。巴基，你不能这样苛求我。”

 

巴基再次掏出了他的钱包，从中拿出了什么东西，把它举到史蒂夫眼前。映入眼帘的是一张史蒂夫十七岁时的照片。上面的他有一副瘦骨嶙峋的小身板，看上去傻乎乎的。照片的边缘蜷缩着、已有些破旧了。“任何与我的有过交谈的人，我都会把这张照片拿给他们看上一会儿，今天的托尼也不例外。我询问了数百个人，想知道能否有一个字眼能形容你之于我的意义。但至今都没有人能准确地描述。你既不是我的挚友，也不是我的兄弟，更不是我的男朋友。”

 

史蒂夫愣在了原地，他在巴基深邃的眼睛中寻找着问题的答案，“那我是什么？”

 

巴基向他走近，放在他手臂上的手慢慢下落，直到两人的手指缠绕在一起，“为了找到我的归属，我走遍了全世界。很抱歉过了这么久，我才意识到其实我属于你，你是我的家。”

 

他的呼吸哽在了喉管里，当那双美丽眼睛扫过他的嘴唇时，他意识到两人的嘴唇只有一英寸（19）的距离。那人在他耳边低语，“Non ho mai voglia di lasciare il vostro lato.”（16）

 

史蒂夫刚想告诉巴基他不会说意大利语时，巴基却已经用嘴唇弥补了他们之间的微小距离。他的手向上抬起，捏住史蒂夫的下巴。天哪，巴基的味道和他一直以来的想象一模一样。柔软紧致的唇瓣张开，他的舌头探了进去，在意识完全消融之前着迷地舔舐着所有能触碰到的地方。

 

巴基退了出去，低声道，“Te-am iubit de când ne-am întâlnit.”（17）

 

史蒂夫把巴基拉到身边，小声咕哝着，“我得去雇个翻译。”

 

他们很快脱下了彼此的衣服，齐齐倒在被箱子包围的床垫上，仿佛回到了他们的专属世界，又仿佛回到了旧年和母亲同住的时光。尽管堆积成山的杂物让人窒息，但它们却也如帘幕将他们封闭在这一窄小天地里。

 

史蒂夫简直一会儿都离不开那双诱人的嘴唇。然后那双可爱的唇瓣四处游走着：史蒂夫的喉咙、向下在乳头旁打着圈，在向下舔着阴茎旁的细腻肌肤。他喃喃低语，“Eu quero conhecer sua pele.”（18）史蒂夫把他一把拉下，吻上了那个自负的笑容。

 

亲吻，反复交换着的浓烈亲吻，似乎可以一直持续到生命的尽头。时间变得模糊不清，赤诚相见的身体在几个小时间难解难分地缠绵在一起。夕阳西下，黯淡的日光笼罩着他们。

 

巴基气喘吁吁地和史蒂夫分开。

“怎么了？“史蒂夫问道。

史蒂夫始终相信最后巴基会恢复理智，开着他的哈雷摩托远走高飞。但巴基的蓝眼睛睁的大大的，“我们应该建个堡垒。”

史蒂夫点点头，“当然应该。”

他们把箱子们摆到床垫旁，在上面蒙上了一层毯子。然后爬上了床，回到了他们原来躺着的地方。

“麻烦告诉我，那些你用手指和脚趾能数清的财富里有润滑油和安全套。”

史蒂夫点头，从堡垒底下的储物箱中拿出了一些。

“感谢上帝，”巴基说，手指慢慢地伸进史蒂夫的身体。先是一根，然后是第二根和第三根，直到史蒂夫扭动着身体，祈求巴基进入他。

巴基在史蒂夫的膝盖上吻了一下，“不要做一个说脏话的人。”

“也别把我当成间谍。”史蒂夫回答道，声音有些紧张。“快操我。”

“那你是个间谍。”巴基敬畏地说。

“也许——”巴基的手指向上按压这某处，到嘴边的话被史蒂夫咽了回去。

 

巴基终于不再折磨史蒂夫，轻松地进入了他充分润滑后的身体。自他离开后，史蒂夫第一次觉得世界上的一切事情都处在正确的位置。他躺在一个由可笑的毯子搭建的堡垒中，头一回觉得生命完整而圆满，夕阳的余晖含情脉脉地照着他的面庞。如果没有沉浸在激烈而迷醉的性爱的话，他也许会想分毫不差地画下这一幕。

 

史蒂夫可能有一张会说脏话的嘴，但巴基却有一张会说十二种语言的脏话的嘴。在他找到了操弄史蒂夫的最佳节奏时，他把这一本领运用到极致。一连串史蒂夫听不懂的咒骂、韵文和祈祷从巴基嘴里冒出，如同最强烈的春药，令他浑身哆嗦不停。

 

巴基爱抚着史蒂夫的身体，珍重得仿佛这是他所需要的一切。史蒂夫终于相信了他，终于知道他会永远留在这里。

 

他听不懂巴基在说什么语言，但他知道巴基在说什么内容。如同吟唱圣曲般虔诚而执着，他嘴中吟诵的爱语绵延不绝。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……一遍一遍永无止境。

 

当巴基的手搂住了他时，他啜泣地攀上了顶峰，嘴唇中仍呢喃着巴基的名字。巴基低沉的声音随后响起，吟着紧随其后。用尽了所有语言的他没有再说些什么。他们急促地喘息着，汗水淋漓的四肢瘫倒在床。

 

两人的额头贴在了一起，巴基轻声说，“对不起，我没能在你妈妈去世的时候回来。”

“没关系，”史蒂夫的拇指抚上他的下唇，“现在你在这里。”

“我保证再也不会离开你。”

“现在你想做什么？”

“你该加上句‘除此之外’”巴基笑着说，低头吻了吻他。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，回吻了过去，“除此之外，你现在想做什么？”

巴基耸耸肩，“也许会去学校。或者给我的好朋友托尼·斯塔克打个电话，问问他能不能给我份工作。”

“你不会怀念旅行的时光吗？”

“会的。但任何路都有尽头。我很幸运自己最后的结局是你。”

很长时间里史蒂夫除了亲吻他之外什么都做不了。等他终于恋恋不舍地离开时“但我们得把贝西小姐送走。”

巴基不住地喘息，仿佛被史蒂夫打了一拳似的，“现在它是家中的一员了，我们可不能抛弃它。”史蒂夫对他怒目而视，巴基又加了句，“另外，没有回报。”

“很好。”史蒂夫终于松了口，把巴基拉到身上。夕阳的最后一抹余晖消失在地平线间，史蒂夫心满意足地叹了一口气。他们终于回家了。

 

 （1）大都会队(New York Mets)是一支在纽约州纽约的美国职棒大联盟球队，隶属国家联盟东区。曾获两次世界冠军。

（2）加德满都（kathmandu ）简称加都，是尼泊尔首都和最大城市，该市四周环山，海拔1370米，建城于723年，属一座拥有1200多年历史的古老城市。气候宜人，终年阳光灿烂，绿树葱郁，鲜花盛开，有“山中天堂”之美誉跟世界闻名的游览胜地。

（3）伊斯坦布尔（istanbul）是土耳其政治、经济、文化、金融、新闻、贸易、交通中心。曾是东罗马帝国的首都和奥斯曼帝国的首都。

（4）雷克雅末克（Reykjavík），是冰岛共和国的首都，也是冰岛第一大城市及第一大港口，连续多年被评为全球最幸福快乐的城市之一。

（5）弗兰肯斯坦（Frankenstein），别称科学怪人。是玛丽·雪莱创作的长篇小说《弗兰肯斯坦》中的人物，是一个疯狂的科学家。后来用以指代“顽固的人”或“人形怪物 ”。

（6）管道胶带（duck tape）全名聚乙烯管道胶粘带有优异的耐老化性、密封性和绝缘效果。按其作用可分为防腐带（内带）、保护带（外带）、补口带。

（7）车辆方向盘一般与当地的道路行驶法则有关，为了方便超车和回车。在车辆靠右行驶的美国等大多数国家，方向盘都设置在左边。反之则设置在右边。

（8）利马（Lima）是秘鲁的首都。米拉弗洛雷斯是其中的一个区。

**（9）西班牙语。翻译为英文：This place is not my home, you are my home.（这里不是我的家，你才是。）**

（10）伦勃朗哈尔曼松·凡·莱因,（Rembrandt），是欧洲历史上最伟大的画家之一，也是荷兰历史上最伟大的画家。他的作品真挚自然,注重细节描绘,色彩和谐丰富,并擅于表达空间的深远以及光线和空气。

（11）萨尔瓦多达利（Dali）著名的西班牙加泰罗尼亚画家，因为其超现实主义作品而闻名。与毕加索、马蒂斯一起被认为是二十世纪最有代表性的三个画家。

**（12）法语，英语译文为：Love every part of your body with my tongue.（我想用舌头爱 抚你的全身）**

**（13）德语，英语译文为：I want to spend every moment of my life with you.（我余生的每分每秒都愿与你共度。）**

（14）《绝命毒师》该剧讲述了一位普通的高中化学老师在得知自己身患绝症之后，为了给家人留下财产，而利用自己超凡的化学知识制造毒品，并成为世界顶级毒王的传奇犯罪故事。 全剧共5季62集，曾斩获多项大奖。

（15）Spotify（声田）是一个的正版流媒体音乐服务平台，2008年10月在瑞典首都斯德哥尔摩正式上线。只提供在线收听，不能下载音乐。目前并未进入大陆市场。

**（16）意大利语，英语译文为：. I never want to leave your side.（我永远不会离开你）**

**（17）意大利语，英语译文为： I have loved you since we met.（自相遇起，我便一直深爱着你。）**

**（18）葡萄牙语，英语译文为：I want to know your skin.（我想爱你遍体的肌肤。）**

（19）7英里，约等于11.27千米。1英寸等于2.54厘米


End file.
